SunriseAlexis's POV
by ClearwaterLover97
Summary: This is Alexis's POV for CullenLover96's Sunrise. I am friends with her, and she said that is okay. In fact she is helping me write it! And I am in fact THE Alexis of Sunrise Please Read SUNRISE before reading this. If you ask CullenLover96 she willagree
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-Alexis Apostolopolus

Hello, my name is Alexis Apostolopolus. My last name is Greek, explains the longness right? I don't care if it doesn't! I come from a family who doesn't appreciate surprises. I come from a loud family, who is very hyper-active. Well, I should say that my mom is hyper-active my dad not so much. I have two other siblings, and a dog. I am the youngest in my family. I live in Glastonbury CT. I am best friends with Cleo Weston, and Mallory Rumson. Cleo is the serious one; Mallory is the one who doesn't know what is going on. I am the crazy one who is always getting into trouble, and having Cleo get me out of it. My story starts simply.

Chapter 1

I am walking in the woods. My siblings don't want to hang out with me, and Mallory and Cleo are busy. I feel a little pain in my stomach nothing major, so I keep walking. I wonder what everyone is up too. I hang out with Cleo almost every day, I practically live there. Sometimes that gives me an excuse to escape my life. I keep walking, I hear this **annoying **crow, squawking and squawking away. I finally look up to see where it is, and I finally take a deep breath. I am getting farther and farther away from my house, but that doesn't seem to bother me a whole lot. I finally feel this throbbing pain in my head, and then the pain in my stomach comes back, not seeming to go away as before. Finally I start hearing things, _where are you, where are you, _I hear in my head. I don't know what to say, or think.

"What the hell is going on with me?!" I yell to the sky. The voice keeps repeating, _where are you, where are you._ But I don't know who it is, and my mom always told me not to talk to strangers, I guess this counts as a stranger right? The voice says something it didn't say before, _are you okay? _I feel a sort of epiphany come on. A turning point, this voice, this person calling out to me, I don't believe that it is a bad person, or a thing. I know this because a bad being wouldn't ask me if I was alright. It doesn't make sense! I want to respond, but I don't know how.

A shockwave runs from my toes, to the top of my head. Spreading through every vessel in my body, every hair on the top of my head. Suddenly I feel an explosion. The voice comes clearer now, _I know where you are, I'm coming._ I don't know if I should be afraid or thankful that this person is coming. When I look down, I see a massive distance, between the top of my head, and the ground. _Did I grow seven feet in the past second?_ I hear a chuckle come from not me, but inside my head. Then, I decide, I can't take this any longer. I try to scream, but a ripping howl escapes my mouth. I look around to see if anyone is coming, knowing that no one is fast enough to come that quick. As I look around, I spot my clothes ripped to pieces all around me, but I can't find my other shoe. I look **all** around, but I can't seem to find it. Finally I look in the last place anyone would look, up. I see my shoe dangling from a branch on an evergreen tree. _How the hell did it get up there,_ I think to myself. I wonder why my clothes are sprawled out over the forest floor. I look at myself, cause I'm not cold at all, actually I'm pretty warm. As I look down, I see fur everywhere, white fur! I look at my hands. They are not hands! They're enormous paws, am I having a déjà vu, Twilight moment here or what? They're black paws, same with my feet. Finally when I look up, I spot an enormous sandy colored wolf. _He looks a lot like Seth, _I think to myself.

_I am Seth,_ I hear him think.

_How the hell did . . . You know I don't care, just tell me what the hell happened to me!_ I feel the adrenaline rush through my veins.

_Whoa, calm down Alexis, _Seth thinks, _you're going to lose control._

_I don't care, if I freaking lose control _I scream in my head, _I'm going to fricken lose control if you don't tell me what happened to me. _

_First, I want you to relax so I can have a normal conversation with you._

_Fine, I'm relaxed._

_I can feel the tension in your body, _Seth thinks likes a wise ass. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself. I hear another voice come into play in my mind.

_Hey is everything under control,_ I hear the new voice ask.

_No, _I think, _actually, nothing is under control, I still don't know what the hell happened, I don't know who the hell you are, and I'm freaking out!_

_Obviously, _the voice says sarcastically.

_Don't be a smart ass; just tell me what the hell happened to me, so I can get on with the rest of my life_.

_Okay, _the new voice says, _I'm Jacob, Jacob Black. _

_Stop being stupid, you don't have the same name as the people in Twilight. So just tell me who you are._

_I . . . am . . .Seth Clearwater,_ the giant sandy werewolf says.

_And . . . I . . . am . .. Alexis Apostolopolus, NOT STUPID! _

_That's one long last name. _

_No comment needed, _I scream back to the so called, "Jacob Black," in my head. I then see a big russet colored wolf appear before my **huge, massive, **eyes. Both wolves walk behind a tree. _NO WAIT, I DIDN'T SAY TO LEAVE ME, _I complain in my head.

Soon they both come back out, in human form. All off a sudden I feel very calm. I then look down at myself.

"HOLY SHIT I'M NAKED," I yell, "CLOSE YOUR EYES,"

"I have a sister," Seth says.

"And I have two," Jacob says.

"WELL I'M NOT YOUR FREAKING SISTERS, NOW CLOSE YOU'RE EYES YOU PERVERTS!!" I boom. _Shit Shit Shit!_ I think to myself as I look around for my bra and underwear. I find my underwear, ripped to pieces in front of Jacob, and my bra dangling on a branch above Seth's head, "Oh, my god," _Oh my Cleo . . ._ Inside joke.

"Here," Seth says tossing me some shorts, and a sweatshirt.

"How did you guys get clothes?" I ask pathetically.

"We brought them smart one," Jacob chuckles.

"It was a hypothetical question," I say.

"Isn't it rhetorical question?" Seth asks.

"Oh shut up!" I say, "And don't look up," I say slipping the shorts on.

"Why not?" Jacob says looking up, "Oh," He says looking at me topless, and then down at the ground. I pull the sweatshirt over my head.

"Okay!" I say, "You can look,"ith me, and MAllory,on'

"So what do you want to know?" Jacob asks. I put my hands on my hips and look at him with an expression that says, 'Are you friggin' kidding me?!'

"Whose sweatshirt am I wearing?" I ask sarcastically. "Are you stupid!?" I take a deep breath and calm down.

"ME!" Seth calls raising his hand proudly. "It's my sweatshirt… And I want it back after! I like that one."

"Don't worry I am not out to steal your sweatshirt. Ok, now that this is established, what the hell happened to me!" I yell.

"Okay," Seth says, "See . . ."

"Point 1, you're a werewolf, B, don't tell anyone, and 4th I'M HUNGRY!" He says. Seth rolls his eyes at him.

"You mean, A, B, C and 1,2,3 right?" Seth asks with a worried expression.

"Yeah that one," Jacob says. I giggle at Jacob's response. Seth rolls his eyes.

"Let's get going," Seth says.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/Sunrise/Black Sun

Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" I ask Seth as I run to his side.

"To your house," he says sarcastically.

"Ok…But how am I supposed to tell my mom about my cloths…And my dad about you two?!" I ask nervously.

"Calm down!" Jake yells. "You're gonna' give me a migraine!"

"Oh shut the hell up!" I yell back. I walk beside Seth and something pops into my head that I haven't thought about until now. "Are you guys...?" My voice fades as I think my thoughts over. _If I'm a werewolf…And those two other boys have the same names as…_ I had thought about it before but I wasn't calm enough then to really be excited. "**HOLY SHIT**!" I yell realizing exactly what was going on.

"Ow! What!?" Seth yells.

"You two are from Twilight! Wait…What is this Ink Heart?" I ask really confused.

"No," Jake says finally serious, "that book was just a copy of us," he explains.

I nod and think that saying anything more will just confuse me. When we get closer to my house I look up at both of them worriedly and just cross my fingers.

"Mum?" I call when we enter the house.

"Yeah Leck?" She calls walking out of the kitchen and meeting us in the living room. "Seth? Jake? **Finally**!" She calls laughing.

"Am I missing something?" I ask confused and a little furious. "You know them?"

"Yes. Alexis I do. Now…Tell me **everything**," she says sitting down on the couch.

"Well mama," I say, "I…am…a…"

"I know you're a werewolf! Tell me what you look like!" She says.

I watch as Seth and Jake sit down on the two chairs across from me and my mum on the couch. It takes me a second to realize how happy I am. _I'm a freaking __**werewolf**__!! I LOVE this! _I smile at Seth and Jake and look at my mum. "I look amazing! I am pure white as snow and I have black **giant **paws!" I rave excitedly. "I'm not really sure how my face looks but I am sure these two can tell you plenty," I assure my mum. I look eagerly over to Seth and Jake waiting to hear about the rest of my profile.

"Well," Seth starts, "she is right…She is a beautiful werewolf," he says. I cock my head to the side, surprised at what he said about me. "She has black paws and a black snout and a pink nose. Her eyes are very unusual though," he explains.

"What? What's the matter with my eyes?" I ask snapping out of my thoughts.

"Well," he shrugs, "nothing is **wrong**, it's just that your eyes should be the color of your eyes now…Blackish-brown…And they are…But it just looks like your eyes are dilated. You have a rim of ice blue around the blackness in your eyes," he says with a soft smile.

"That sounds beautiful," my mum says.

"They are," Seth whispers. It doesn't seem like my mother hears it because she doesn't say anything. I smile at him and look over at Jake.

"You guys should help Alexis practice phasing because she gets mad too often and I can't have her phasing in the house," my mum says.

"Mum!" I yell. "I do not get mad often!" As I protest my voice becomes softer once I realize that I was mad.

"Exactly," she says.

"We'll bring her into the woods to practice. And we'll bring a little surprise…She needs help too," Jake says getting up.

I get up along with them and I kiss my mum good-bye. I go and change first out of the cloths and I put Seth's used cloths in the laundry. I follow them out the door. Seth and I walk into my backyard to the woods and I notice Jake walking the other way.

"Where is he going?" I ask Seth.

"To pick up the surprise," he smiles.

"How did my mum know you guys?" I ask walking into the woods.

"She was a werewolf and so was your dad," Seth says. "They lived in La Push with my dad and Jake's dad. They all knew each other," he explains.

I nod my head and slowly pace along side Seth. _What he said before was really nice. I wonder if I should say thank you,_ I think to myself. I open my mouth to proceed in my thank you but he beats me to it.

"You know if you're one of those Twilight fans that love Edward Cullen just tell me now Ok?" He says running his hand through his hair sheepishly.

"Let's get this strait," I say sternly, "I…**Hate**...Edward…Stupid Cullen."

Seth snickers as we stop in the place were my cloths were scattered all over the forest floor. I think I hear a sigh of relief in there but I do my best to ignore it. "Thank you for saying all those nice things to make my mum happy," I thank him.

"What do you mean?" He asks confused. "To make your mom happy? I said those things because I meant it," he says with a smile.

I look at him with a broad smile. I study him. His hair is shaggy and he has pitch black eyes. They are gleaming and filled with happiness. He is tall and lanky, but he is still muscular and has a strong build. "Thank you," I say sweetly.

"I'd do it any time," he says taking a step closer.

I hear a crack and I see Jake. My eyes widen when I see Mallory…**My **Mallory behind him. I see her eyes do the same when she sees me. "Mallory?" I ask amazed.

"Alexis?" She asks me in the same tone. She runs over to me and gives me a huge hug. "Alexis!"

"Mallory!" I yell giving her a huge hug.

"When was the last time you 2 saw each other?" Jake asks me.

"Yesterday," Mallory says.

"Then why the act of love?" He asks.

"I would have never guessed **you **were a werewolf too," I laugh.

"Same! What do you look like?" She asks just as anxious as me.

"You'll see!" I sing song.

Seth and Jake walk over to us and we sit there in an awkward silence. Jake finally looses patience. "Ok," he starts, "this is the deal…I am the alpha and so I guess I am the teacher," he says.

"Well then do your job and teach," I say.

"Okay so this is what I want you guys to do…I want you to think of an angry thought and let that anger rush through your body." He instructs us. "Let that anger course through your veins. But then when your body is full of madness I want you to immediately let it go."

"Why anger?" I ask.

"How the hell should I know?" he says rolling his eyes. "Go ahead and try it," he says to us all.

I think deeply about the most insane, mad, angry, furious thought I can and when I finally grasp one I begin to tear up. I get angrier at myself as I wipe away the tears away. When I get mad I tear up…Nobody ever conceders it crying because it is just natural. I hate it when it happens to me because I always feel like a wimp because I think of how stupid it is crying over a lost battle. I feel my anger run through my body and I feel it seep into my tears as I wipe them away. When I am finally mad enough I let all of it go and I decide that in order to make the anger go faster to think of the happiest thought I have and let that thought win over the other. Let the anger wash away while my happiness leaves its glowing tracks in my mind.

"Good job Alexis!" I hear Jacob praise me.

I open my eyes and look down to see Jake clapping his hands and smiling up at me. I look at me paws and I bark. I rise up to my hind legs and slick out my tough like an idiot. Seth laughs. I see Mallory beside me still in her human form. All of the sudden I see her whole body explode with black fur that is as black as a night with no moon.

"Good job Mallory!" Jake praises her. "Ok, now what I want you t do now is to think of a really soothing thought and let it take control of you. This is a hard thing to do so don't be surprised if you don't get it at first."

_Yeah I can do __**anything**__! _I think to Mallory.

_I can't wait to see his face when we do it on the first try,_ Malloy thinks and I hear the giggle in her thought.

I do exactly what Jake says and le a calming thought wash through me. I close my eyes and I make myself feel like I am going to fall asleep. "Wow," I hear Jake say.

"Turn around!" I scream keeping my eyes closed.

"Ahhh!" I hear Mallory scream. I open my eyes and turn away from Mallory, Seth, and Jake.

"Please tell me you guys brought cloths," I beg.

"That is going to be a problem…" I hear Seth say.

"SHIT!" I hear Mallory yell.

"I know it sucks," I sigh.

"No, I was wearing my favorite bra," she whines. "You 2 are buying me another bra!" Mallory yells.

"Ok?" Jake says awkwardly.

"You two are going to get us cloths! **Now**!" I yell.

"Ok!" They yell. I sticks crack under their feet as they run off.

After we get our cloths we all go our separate ways. Seth does walk me home and Jake walks Mallory home. When I get home I am pooped. I go upstairs without even eating dinner and I plop on my bed.

I admire the baby green walls that Cleo helped me paint. I reach for my phone and I see that Cleo has texted me, like, 10 times.

Cleo: wats up?

Cleo: were r u?

Cleo: HELLO!?

Cleo: ur boring bibi!

I laugh and place my phone on the night stand to the right of my bed. I get changes and don't have time to get under the covers because I knocked out to fast.

_I am in the forest. I am in someone's arms and I look up to see Seth's familiar face. He has a smile spread across his face and I smile back up at him. I rest my head against his chest and calmly melt into his arms. I feel a push and am knocked out of Seth's grasp. I look to see what happened and I see Mallory in my spot. I see Seth giving her the same look he gave me. Tears start to build up in my eyes._

I spring up in my bed and I look around to find Seth standing over me with that same sweet lovable smile that I saw in my dream.

I **hated** it.


End file.
